


Daughter Of

by vifetoile



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has nightmares about a woman who claims to be her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Of

The nightmares are so alike. The woman always has grey skin, and long black hair that traps Katniss in its barbaric tangles. Her golden eyes always gleam through the darkness. She caresses Katniss, who tries to get away. She smothers Katniss’ mouth so she can’t cry out. And she holds Katniss close to her, rocking back and forth.   
And what she says…  
“I have claimed you, marked you, and you are mine. Mockingjay. Firebird. Carrion crow. Born to sow chaos and bring war and death in your wake.”  
Katniss doesn’t understand this – if this monster is her mother, that means she’s not Prim’s sister, and if she’s not Prim’s sister, what hope does she have? She struggles to escape.   
“I am not yours,” she says to the darkness. “I am not yours!”  
“Silly daughter of mine,” the dark woman says, laughing. “You are marked even in your name. Rhymes and echoes; you can’t escape it. You are mine, mine, mine, Katniss, daughter of Eris.”  
Katniss wakes up from the nightmares pale and sweating. Somehow her hair has gotten loose over the night. She combs it and braids it back, leaving not a single strand free. As she works, she looks at Primrose, her golden hair shining on the pillow next to her, bright as a yellow apple.   
And for an uneasy moment, Katniss feels safe… but doesn’t know why.


End file.
